vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Isis
Isis ''' (伊西斯, Yīxīsī) is an egyptian goddess and the donor of Zhao Yan, Xi Yan and Yue Jian's genes. Appearance Isis appears to be a stunningly beautiful and elegant woman. Her appearance is similar to her three clones. She has beautiful and long black hair which are parted in the middle and covers both sides of her forehead with small fringes. Her special feature is her elf-like pointed ears. She is seen wearing a white long egyptian dress and an ornated choker. In her portrait, she was seen wearing a black dress and hat. Personality Isis appears to be a gentle and kind woman. However, her true personality is difficult to predict. Set notes she is not forceful and aggressive. She lacks any real emotion and does not express joy or happiness. As a deity, she explains that she does not know the concept of "evil" and "good" as conceived by mortals. Though she may be seen as divine by mortals, she comes to the conclusion that she herself is likely truly a sinner based on her own actions and desires to finally know what it is like to know the difference. She displays her lack of morals especially in regards to her clones; they are simply a means to an end, a product to be used for her own selfish desires. She has a strong philosophy on "cruelty". As well as the act of "taking" something from someone can be cruel, Isis sees the act of "giving" also as cruelty. She believes promising hope when a person lacks the power to provide salvation is cruel. She believes that wanting to live and wanting to die are just as good as each other; providing a quick and easy death is better then living and struggling in pain. To take away these choices from a person and leaving them without the option of choosing either, while trying to assert one's own principles is the most cruel thing one can do. She also does not concern herself when Yue Jian gives up and her heart dies. Relationships Nan Gong Sisters Isis herself has mixed feelings about her clones as both are part of her yet not. In spite of appearing gentle, she is willing to use Yue Jian's body as her own without any hesitation so that she can live a normal human life for once. She therefore sees the clones as simply a means to an end and that they are only there to give her what she was once. She finds her youngest clone, Yue Jian very testing, as she pushes the limits of Isis' patience and frustration, actually causing her to show her own less gentler side. Yue Jian also confuses Isis as she adopts a high level of stubbornness of which Isis does not know the origins of. Set When she was playing with Osiris she found the little Set, who ran away from his Clan. They brought him to a little wooden house, and they became friends with him. She was really close to him, and once Set shown her what he really is by biting her neck. At present, she relies on him to make Yue Jian a proper vessel for herself to get back what she lost. Osiris When they were young, she was the sister (not blood realted) and fiance of Osiris. They were brought up together and played a lot. He overheard Isis talking to Set, and saw when Set bitten her. Abilities Though trapped within the Ice Coffin asleep, she was able to reach Yue Jian and speak through her. She also held the rite that removed Osiris' curse from Forbidden Sphere. Her power is overall on a divine level owed to her status as a Goddess. She is seen healing Yue Jian after Set's brutal torture of her. Probably because they share her DNA, she can also take over the bodies of the 3 Nan Gong sisters. Right now, however, she has only Yue Jian at her disposal. Godhood When she became a goddess, she had to pay an equal price for it - for her, it meant that she can never have her own happiness. History Past According to Ge Chen, the Shards of Osiris contain "sad memories" and "happy memories". When talking about the "happy memories" it seems at one stage it was clear the trio of Osiris, Isis and Set when they were younger were part of the "happy memories".Chapter 100' She was imprisoned in the Ice Coffin deep under the Black Sea at some point and unable to escape. Desiring her freedom, and escape from her status as a deity, she entered some sort of pact with Set. Set promised to help her, to give her back everything she had ever missed out on and had lost. 'Chapter 95' Somehow, the Demon Hunter's Organisation got hold of her DNA and it was used by Professor Nan Gong to create twins Zhao Yan and Xi Yan. For some reason a error occurred and a third girl, Yue Jian was created also with her DNA at the same time. 'Chapter 1' Isis intended to take the two girls and take everything from them they had to offer. 'Chapter 95' The Camarilla She is first revealed when the Camarilla and the Sabbat attempted to find the secret of the Ice Coffin. At that time, she takes control of Yue Jian and allows the Camarilla to enter the Ice Palace. During their stay, Xi Yan had pretended to be Isis as well to steal the 7 Sacred Weapons from the Camarilla, though they did not know at the time why the girls looked like Isis.'Chapter 67' Set's prisoner A few weeks after the battle at the Forbidden Sphere, she appears physically before Set. She asks him if he brought 'that girl' to which he gleefully replies that she is being held in the dungeon. She then worriedly asks him to hurry up and added that she will not be able to keep up for too long. Set caresses her and affectionately tells her not to worry and promises that he will not let anything happen to her.'Chapter 78' Once Yue Jian is awakened, Isis visits her with Set and introduces herself.'Chapter 80' Set then brings them in front of a prison cell where Yue Jian's classmates from the Kai Lun Academy were held. Apparantly, they have been turned into zombies through the use of the Rotting Bracelet . Isis watches as Set harshly forces Yue Jian inside the prison to become the zombie's food when she refuses to drink their blood. Set then tells Isis that it will not take very long and the method will work. Isis watches with worry as Set's hand begins to violently shake. When Yue Jian regains her consciousness after being almost eaten by the zombies, Isis visits her and informs her that she has been unconscious for a while. Yue Jian then speaks with her and wants to know her motive. She tells her that Yue Jian has her genes therefore, she wishes to use her body to live the life of a normal human being. When Yue Jian asks her the reason for her wanting to do so in-spite of her being a god she asks Yue Jian what she thought of the term 'god'. After listening to her reply, Isis tells her that god's power should not be touched by anyone. If someone touches it they become a deity themselves and becomes the object of worship to everyone, however, as a price they are reincarnated over and over again and every time they die the same painful and violent death. She then tells her that she just wanted to protect her people at that time and so she did not think of herself as an evil person, implying she was once a human as well. After that, she closes the topic and tells Yue Jian that whatever was happenning between her and her classmates had to stop. She then tells her that it was Yue Jian's choice whether or not she drank their blood but if she continued to do nothing, she would become those creature's food. Finally, Isis leaves saying if Yue Jian still had anyone to protect, she will have to fight her.'Chapter 83' Yue Jian Falls As time passes by, Isis is frustrated and confused by Yue Jian's stubbornness as her wounds are taking longer to heal. She speaks out about how she feels about her clones and question why Set didn't grab both girls and instead grabs only one. She notes in the process she will take everything the girls have to offer. Inside Yue Jian's dream of a snow covered land, Isis questions her for rejecting power when offered to it, stating its natural to want to protect people but Isis also does too. Yue Jian responds back, telling Isis that she knows the Xue Yan victims are just people in pain and they still have some control over themselves. To spite Isis further, she states that Gods like her won't ever know what its like to live as weak mortals. She refuses to exchange her happiness for the suffering of others and tells Isis she has no right to take the life of others for her own selfishness. 'Chapter 95' When her words backfire and Yue Jian is overwhelmed by the creatures, Isis stands above Yue Jian and tells Yue Jian her own phiolsphy on cruelty and states what Yue Jian is doing to the creatures is cruel. She points out there is still another with Mei Yue Yin. Her words cause Yue Jian to finally bite Wu Sha and drain her of her blood, killing her in the process. As Yue Jian cries out, Isis notes Yue Jian's heart has fallen. 'Chapter 96''' Trivia *She is often portrayed surrounded by white callla lillies. They symbolize death in Chinese culture. *Isis was a minor character mentioned in Vampire: the Masquerade and was the sister and wife of Osiris. She, Osiris and Set lived in a time when the suppose "Gods" walked upon the earth thousands of years ago. **Her most major role was in the resembling of Osiris after Set cut him up out of revenge. **Isis was also taught the ways of life and death by Thoth, a wizard and Vampire also considered a God, this was vital in recovering and resurrecting Osiris. Thoth was thought to be one of the founding members of the Order of Hermes, Djhowtey, the order which the Tremere Clan hail from originally as well. **Isis and Osiris also had a son, Horus. Strangely, English translations of Chapter 100 mistakenly mixed up Set and Horus by calling Set "Horus", despite Horus not even being mentioned in Vampire Sphere as of yet. **Isis' note of morality and sin meaning nothing to herself and other Gods (Osiris and Set), is also noted in VtM towards Vampires in general. No matter what an individual does, as a Vampire sooner or later they go against the Path of Humanity. Some Vampires seek Final Death to stop this, while others accept their status as a Vampire. In the latter case, it is then a Path of Enlightenment replaces the Path of Humanity, allowing the Vampire to continue to survive or gain power as they please while abiding to the rationale of their chosen path. These path can hold on a pedestal acts what Humans consider a terrible crime, such as acts of mass murder. References Image Gallery Isispic.png|Isis' portrait Isispast.png|Set's memory of Isis from the past 3gods.png|Set, Isis and Osiris Category:Female Category:Deity